Workers in various fields require quick access to tools or equipment. For example, construction workers frequently wear a tool belt around their waist or a tool suspender system. These belts permit various pouches and tools to be attached for quick and easy access during construction. Additionally, workers such as police, military personnel, or photographers require quick access to often-heavy equipment in time-sensitive situations.
Current tool belts or suspender systems have several drawbacks. In cold weather, outdoor workers typically wear a jacket in addition to a tool belt, and the tool belt often gets in the way. For example, if the worker chooses to wear the belt over his jacket, the jacket may lift out from under the belt and cover the tool belt when the worker lifts his arms up. Additionally, the tool belt may slide further down the worker's waist, and the tools may become less accessible. Consequently, the worker must readjust his tool belt every time he lifts his arms up. In another example, if a worker chooses to wear the tool belt under his jacket to ensure the tool belt is always snug, the worker must reach under his jacket to access his tools.
One existing alternative to a tool belt is a suspender system. However, suspender systems also have drawbacks. Because the weight of all of the tools has been taken off of a belt, the weight is now placed on shoulder straps that dig into a worker's shoulders. This creates pressure and abrasion points on the worker's shoulders. Additionally, suspender systems frequently involve the use of several straps, which increases the opportunity for entanglement when a worker is in a tight space or brushes up against non-smooth surfaces. Therefore, a new product is needed that enables workers to efficiently access tools while staying warm in cold or cool weather.